A smoking article such as a cigarette may include one or more cylindrically wrapped layers of sheet material.
It has been proposed to make a cigarette having an embossed layer of sheet material. In order to make such a cigarette, a cigarette making machine would include a bobbin which is wound with embossed sheet material. However, such a cigarette making machine would have the disadvantage that the embossed sheet material may be crushed or damaged on the bobbin. Furthermore, the embossed sheet material may be crushed or damaged by rollers or by other components of the machine.
The present invention provides an alternative approach for making a smoking article having an embossed sheet material in an apparatus for making smoking articles.